


真相第二章

by Asakem



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakem/pseuds/Asakem
Summary: 真相  贺红  伪替身 追妻火葬场
Relationships: 莫关山 - Relationship, 贺天 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	真相第二章

**Author's Note:**

> 真相 第二章

“你他妈哑巴了吗？叫啊！”贺天猛地挺入莫关山的体内，他双眼猩红的看着身下意识混沌的莫关山，渐渐失了神。  
“嗯……”莫关山握紧拳头，倾尽全力企图从喉咙里发出一两个音节，可是喉咙太哑了，太痛了，仿佛要裂开了一般，他咬牙沉默了下来。  
同以往的每一次做爱一样，贺天会在床上不遗余力的折磨他，让他发出声音，他说自己只有声音像那个人了，为什么，他是个beta。今天的贺天似乎是喝多了酒，他没有给莫关山喘息的机会，跪起来双手用力捏着他的腰狠狠的进入他，贯穿他。  
发泄完，贺天没有管床上已经半死不活的莫关山，自顾自回了自己房间。他从来不担心莫关山的身体会不会恢复，毕竟是一个beta，哪儿有那么娇弱。  
房间里只开了一盏微弱的夜灯，在墙角处隐隐泛着黄光，莫关山渐渐恢复了一点意识，他挣扎着爬起来，但身上就像被车碾过一样，每一个关节都在叫嚣着疼痛，他试图眨眨干涩的眼，却发现眼泪已经流干了，再也挤不出一滴。  
习惯了就好习惯了就好，他这么安慰自己。  
他跟贺天是在酒吧认识的。在他得知妈妈脑血栓住院时已经很晚了，他身上身无分文，只能找一些来钱快的工作，“清晨”酒吧是朋友介绍他来的，老板看他模样不错破例收了他，先从酒保做起，可没想到上任第一天就惹了事。  
一位三十岁左右穿着暴露的女人进酒吧后第一眼就看上了他，让他过来陪酒，莫关山不愿意，两个人拉拉扯扯，莫关山端着的酒全数倒在了从他身边经过的男人身上。  
贺天一脸不快的想推开身边的人，莫关山知道自己闯祸了，他想给男人道歉，可头抬起的一刻，他愣住了。  
“看什么看，滚！”  
一个滚字让莫关山回神，他收回自己的目光，眼神黯淡，小声道：“先生对不起。”  
声音传入透过酒吧嘈杂的音乐传入贺天的耳朵时，他顿时瞪大了双眼，太像了。  
贺天没有给莫关山任何反抗的机会，抓住他的手臂往厕所隔间拖。莫关山想挣扎，可他的力气远不如眼前这个男人，他能闻到男人身上那强势的信息素的味道。  
“嘶……”莫关山吃痛的叫一声，贺天死死的握住他的手腕，苍白有劲的手指就像要陷入他的肉里一般，那一处的皮肤肉眼可见的红了。  
贺天知道自己魂不守舍的找那个人很不正常，可他控制不住自己，那个人在他住院时对他百般容忍爱惜，在他被病痛折磨的夜晚用最温柔的声音让他平静哄他睡觉。他能感觉到对方和自己极高的信息素匹配度，那个人的信息素是对他而言最好的良药。他以为自己或许找到了能相伴一生的爱人，可眼睛拆绷带的那一刻，他看清了全世界，那个人却消失了。  
没有留下一丝踪迹，就这么消失了，倘若不是病房里对方强烈的信息素的存在，他会以为那个人从来就没有出现过。  
“你是谁？”贺天盯着莫关山的眼睛，有那么一瞬间他愣神了。  
“你突然把我拉到这里来，我才要问你是谁吧？”  
这个声音……贺天不敢相信自己的耳朵，可如果眼前这个酒保真的是那个人的话，为什么会装作不认识他？贺天的心沉了沉，他抬手掀开莫关山的领子，脖颈处白皙光滑，没有所有Omega所拥有的那个腺体，很显然，眼前这个人，是个beta。  
好不容易燃起的希望被彻底浇灭，贺天失望的收回手。他早该想到的，这个人从刚才在外面开始从头至尾身上都没传来一丝味道，有的，只是在这酒吧里沾染的酒臭味。  
世界上声音相似的人很多。  
“如果您觉得是我刚刚的行为冒犯了你，我可以做出补偿，请您不要动手动脚。”莫关山深吸了一口气，缓缓说道。  
“补偿？”贺天讥笑：“是什么给你的信心让你觉得你能赔得起我身上这套衣服。”  
“可以打个借条，总有一天我能还完。”  
“你等得起我等不起，给你两个选择，第一，现在就赔钱，第二，”他鬼使神差的开口：“陪我睡一晚。”  
一晚之后贺天似着魔了般跟莫关山提出了一个条件。  
莫关山因为母亲的病情不得不同意了贺天提出的包养条件，再一次跟这个人朝夕相处，可早已没有了温情。  
“起来给我做饭。”贺天拧开莫关山房间的门锁，发现他还在熟睡，一脸不爽的把他叫醒，今天晚上有一个商会，他还得去接自己的女伴。  
莫关山迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，入眼就是贺天那张不耐烦的脸，他昨天半夜拖着疲软不勘的身子去浴室洗澡，可是房间里的热水器坏了，身体不清理是不行的，他就着冷水给自己做了一个简单的清理，没想到半夜开始头越来越疼，身体也开始发烫。  
贺天站在一旁等了许久都没有发现莫关山有任何动作，他不耐烦的走过去，走进了才发现莫关山的脸色有些不对劲。他伸手摸了摸莫关山的额头，才发现烫得惊人。  
他有些惊讶，一是莫关山滚烫的额头，二是，他亚于其他beta的那个脆弱的身体。  
贺天想了想，起身想去找些退烧药，刚走两步，手机响了。  
“谁？”  
“贺天，你现在有空吗，我想让你陪我去选一条项链，今天的商会需要。”电话那头传来一个甜甜的女声，是他的女伴，也是贺呈介绍给他的相亲对象。两个人有过几次约会，贺天觉得这个女人事儿少也不话多，娶回来也不会碍着他，就这么处着了。  
贺天回头看了看莫关山，隐隐发现自己想拒绝这个女人的邀约，可话到嘴边却变了：“嗯，我过去接你。”  
床上的莫关山模模糊糊听出了七八分意思，他并不觉得贺天会为了自己留下来，可从心底涌上来的失望是真的。  
贺天再次走了过去：“我叫佣人来照顾你。”  
“贺先生……”莫关山没控制住叫出了声，等他意识到的时候已经晚了。  
“有什么事？”  
莫关山闭了闭眼睛，虚弱无力的道：“下次……别再射在里面了……”  
贺天轻嘲一声：“怎么，你难道以为你能怀孕吗？你又不是他。”你不过是个beta而已。  
Beta没有生殖腔不能怀孕是人尽皆知的，在这个弱肉强食的世界，繁衍的任务交给了弱小且娇贵的Omega。  
贺天终是头也不回的走了。

“贺天，你看这条。”女人高兴拿过售货员给她的项链在脖子上比划，“好不好看，贺天？”她用手在贺天的眼前晃了晃。  
“嗯……好看。”贺天 回神。  
“我发现你今天一直心不在焉的，是遇到什么事儿了吗？”女人很是关切的问。  
“没有，你继续挑。”  
“好吧……”  
贺天的脑子里不断闪过莫关山烧红的脸，他拼命想集中注意力可是没有办法。  
“等会儿我们去哪儿吃饭？”  
“我……我想起来一件重要的事，可能要失陪了。”贺天忍不住，还是说出了口。  
“抱歉，你这么忙还把你叫出来。”

贺天火急火燎的赶回家已经是下午一点了，他冲上楼打开了莫关山的房门，里面空空如也，床上只剩下那一张未叠的被子。  
“房间里那个人呢？”贺天语气有些冲的问管家。  
“先生是说莫少爷吗？他被小刘送去医院了，哎哟，我今早见他脸色可真是太差了，光吃药肯定不行。”管家还在感叹，贺天却不想听他说了，他往沙发上一坐，打开电脑处理工作。  
直到下午三点，莫关山才缓缓回来。  
“回来了？”  
看清楚了问话人，莫关山猛地捏紧了手里的检查单：“嗯。”  
“病怎么样？”贺天装作漠不关心的问道。  
“不重，打了退烧针，接下来吃些药就好了。”  
“嗯。”

直到回到房间，莫关山才放下心里的戒备，他再次把自己的病例单拿出来，拿出来的时候从里面掉出了一张纸。标题清晰可见的打着孕检单，最不容忽视的，是右下角那四个红彤彤的大字‘确认怀孕’。  
他最担心的事还是发生了。  
想着自己曾答应过那个人什么，莫关山知道，他该走了。不过唯一值得欣慰的是，他母亲的病情有所好转，短时期内他也不再需要承担高额的医疗费。  
Omega孕期的前一个月不会出现任何明显症状，到了两三个月的时候会开始呕吐，两腿酸胀，还会出现一系列妊娠反应，莫关山得赶在那之前离开贺天的房子。  
他不能让贺天知道，他是一个Omega。

“你他妈说什么？你再说一遍？”贺天紧紧的揪着莫关山的领子，把他摁在墙上吼道。  
莫关山猜到了自己提出要离开，贺天肯定会生气，只是没想到他的反应会大成这样。  
“我说，我要走。”尽管不想，但莫关山还是重复了一遍。  
“是嫌钱少吗？要多少你说啊！”  
“不是，我就只是不想再在这里待下去了。”  
贺天冷笑一声：“怎么，你妈妈的病就不想治了吗？”  
“我可以另找工作，至少现在我还能付得起她的治疗费。”  
“另找工作？是不是想换个金主了？”贺天生气的时候越发口无遮拦，莫关山的心仿佛被刀扎了一般：  
“是又如何？”  
“滚！出了这扇门，以后别再回来求我。”贺天捏着他脖子，没有控制力道的把他摔到了地上。  
莫关山毫无防备，他原本就全身无力，这突如其来的冲击让他的肚子受到了严重的刺激与伤害，他本能的双手护住肚子，咬牙没有痛呼出声。  
贺天看着他痛苦的神情一时有些怔愣：“你……”  
“放心，不会再回来了。”莫关山竭尽全力站起来，没有再给贺天讲话的机会，转身，脚步有些踉跄的走了。  
看着莫关山消瘦的背影逐渐消失在视野里，贺天颓然的坐了下来，很好……一个接一个的要离开他……不知何时，贺天的嘴角传来一丝咸味，他抬手抹了一下，原来是哭了啊……

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
